1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to such a game system that a player can virtually experience an adventure or a battle by causing a character set as an operation object of the player to act on a game screen according to directions from the player.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a game system of this kind, there is known such a role playing game as to make a hero of a game act according to directions from a player and thereby make the hero achieve a final object (such as relief of a heroine) while making the hero experience various battles and adventures. Heretofore, battles in the role playing games are typically the so-called turn systems the action chance is given alternately to the hero and his enemy. In the turn system, however, the game is fragmented, resulting in a lack of the feeling of speed and poor feeling of presence.
In a game system described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2794230, counters are provided for respective characters, and action timing of respective characters are controlled independently for respective characters. In other words, when a certain character takes action, a waiting period is set in a counter concerning that character. When that waiting period has elapsed, the next action is determined according to directions from a player or automatically. Upon determination of the action, an operation preparation time depending on the kind of the action is set. Upon elapse of the operation preparation time, the operation of the character is started. Also when the player is selecting action of the hero, therefore, an enemy character might start his action and attack the hero. As a result, the reality of the battle of the game increases.
In a typical role playing game, various kinds of trick and magic are prepared as choices of the action to be taken by a character. In addition, various kinds of trick and magic bringing about different effects are prepared. In the game system described in the above described Japanese Patent Publication No. 2794230, the preparation time required from selection of the action until execution of the action is changed according to the kind of the action. As the effect brought about by an action becomes higher, preparation time corresponding thereto is set equal to a greater value. In the case where an action bringing a high effect has been selected, therefore, the time required from selection of the action until the action is actually started is prolonged, resulting in slow game tempo and hampered speed feeling of battles. During a time required from the selection of the action until the start of the action, the character is attacked by an opponent and becomes unable to take action. If such a state frequently occurs, the player is forced to select an action requiring a comparatively short preparation time. As a result, an action bringing about a high effect prepared with efforts is not elected, and the pleasure of the game is dampened.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a game system capable of enhancing the pleasure of the game by improving elements which exert influence upon the selection of a character action and a storage medium suited to the game system.
Hereafter, the present invention will be described. In order to facilitate understanding of the present invention, reference numerals of accompanying drawing will be added in parentheses. However, the present invention is not restricted to the illustrated embodiment thereby.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the above described problem is solved by a game system including: a display apparatus (11) capable of displaying a game screen (100); an input apparatus (14) for outputting a signal corresponding to operation of a player; and a game control apparatus (2) for displaying a plurality of characters including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of the player on the game screen, and making respective characters take action in accordance with a predetermined program while referring to the output signal of the input apparatus, wherein the game control apparatus includes: counting devices for counting synchronized with progress of a game, the counting devices being provided so as to be respectively associated with the characters of operation objects; an action control device responsive to arrival of a count value of one of the counting devices at a predetermined value, for executing processing required to make a character of the operation object take action in response to directions given from the player via the input apparatus; and a counting control device responsive to start of action of the character made by the processing of the action control device, for decreasing a count value of the counting device by a value depending on a kind of the started action.
According to the first aspect, when a count value of one of the counting devices has arrived at a predetermined value with the advance of the game, processing required to make a character of the operation object take action in response to directions given from the player is executed. Upon completion of the processing, the action of the character is immediately started. After the start of the action, the count value of the counting device is decreased by a value depending on the action. If the decreased count value is restored to a predetermined value, processing concerning the next action is started in a procedure similar to the above described procedure. Even when the decreased quantity of the count value of the counting device is differentiated according to the content (kind) of the action, therefore, the change of the waiting time according to the action content appears not before the action but after the action. Even in the case where a trick or magic having a great effect is used, therefore, the game can be advanced quickly without waiting. Thus the player can enjoy the game without a hitch. Such a situation that a character consumes the physical strength due to action and the character cannot take the next action until the physical strength is recovered can be represented. As a result, the reality of the battle or the like of the game is increased.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, as processing required for making the character of the operation object take action, the action control device in the game system according to the first aspect of the invention executes processing of providing the player with an opportunity of selecting an action to be taken by the character (111) of operation object from a plurality of choices prepared beforehand via the input apparatus (14), and the action control device executes processing of ordering start of the selected action as regards the character of the operation object when the player has selected the action in response to the provided opportunity.
According to the second aspect, the player is provided with an opportunity of selecting an action to be taken by the character of operation object, when the count value of the counting device has arrived at a predetermined value. Upon completion of the selection, action start is ordered and the action of the character is started. As a result, the action start rapidly follows the action order. The game thus advances quickly.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, the counting control device in the game system according to the first or second aspect of the invention decreases a count value of the counting device by a value depending on a kind of the action at a time when the action of the character has been finished or thereafter.
According to the third aspect, the count value of the counting device decreases by a quantity depending on the action after the action has finished. As a result, such a situation that the character has consumed the physical strength due to the action can be represented with greater reality.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, a counting information display device for making information (131) corresponding to the count value of the counting device be displayed on the game screen (100) via the display apparatus (11) is provided on the game control apparatus in the game system according to one of the first to third aspects of the invention.
According to the fourth aspect, it becomes possible to make the player recognize the interval required until the next action becomes possible and the fatigue of the character after the action. As a result, the feeling of presence of the game can be strengthened.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, the counting information display device according to the fourth aspect of the invention makes a gauge-shaped image (131) be displayed as information corresponding to the count value, and the gauge-shaped image has a length which gradually increases from a predetermined reference point toward a position corresponding to the predetermined value as the count value increases.
According to the fifth aspect, the gauge-shaped image extends as the counting advances. If the gauge-shaped image extends to a position corresponding to the predetermined value, the action becomes possible. Thus the counting situation is represented. As a result, the counting situation can be shown to the player clearly.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, the counting device increments the count value whenever a predetermined time has elapsed on the game in the game system according to one of the first to fifth aspect of the invention.
According to the sixth aspect, the interval required for the recovery of the character after action can be represented by a time length. As a result, the player can easily grasp the length of the interval.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, processing from the counting conducted by the counting device to the decrease of the count value is repeated, in the game system according to one of the first to sixth aspect of the invention, from a predetermined start position on the game until a predetermined condition is satisfied.
The seventh aspect of the present invention can be applied to such a case where the character repeatedly takes action in the battle of a role playing game. In addition, even in the case where use of tricks or magic having great effects is ordered as actions by the player, those actions are executed without waiting excessively. As a result, the tempo of the game can be kept nimble. As for the start position on the game, a starting time of a battle in a role playing game, for example, can be used. As for the predetermined condition, the condition that the battle is finished can be used.
In accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention, an initial value of the counting device in the start position is set so as to become lower than the predetermined value in the game system according to the seventh aspect of the invention.
According to the eighth aspect, the interval required until the first action is started can be adjusted by the initial value. By, for example, setting the initial value of a prompt character at a higher value as compared with other characters, it becomes possible to make differences in time of start of the first actions of characters and thereby represent personalities.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, the above described problem is solved by a game system including: a display apparatus (11) capable of displaying a game screen (100); an input apparatus (14) for outputting a signal corresponding to operation of a player; and a game control apparatus (2) for displaying a plurality of characters including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of the player on the game screen, and making respective characters take action in accordance with a predetermined program, wherein the game control apparatus includes: counting devices for counting synchronized with progress of a game, the counting devices being provided so as to be respectively associated with the characters of operation objects; a selection opportunity providing device responsive to arrival of the count value of a counting device at a predetermined value, for providing the player with an opportunity of selecting an action to be taken by the character of operation object from a plurality of choices prepared beforehand via the input apparatus; an action start ordering device for ordering start of the selected action as regards the character of the operation object, when the player has selected the action in response to the providing of opportunity conducted by the selection opportunity providing device; and a counting control device responsive to start of action of the character, for decreasing a count value of the counting device by a value depending on a kind of the started action.
In the same way as the first aspect of the present invention, according to the ninth aspect, the change of the waiting time according to the action content appears not before the action but after the action, even when the decrease quantity of the count value of the counting device is differentiated according to the content (kind) of the action. Even in the case where a trick or magic having a great effect is used, therefore, the game can be advanced quickly without waiting. Such a situation that a character consumes the physical strength due to action and the character cannot take the next action until the physical strength is recovered can be represented. As a result, the reality of the battle or the like of the game is increased. In addition, the action start rapidly follows the action order, for the same reason as the second aspect of the invention. The game thus advances quickly.
In accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention, the above described problem is solved by a game system including: a display apparatus (11) capable of displaying a game screen (100); an input apparatus (14) for outputting a signal corresponding to operation of a player; and a game control apparatus (2) for displaying a plurality of characters including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of the player on the game screen, and making respective characters take action in accordance with a predetermined program while referring to the output signal of the input apparatus, wherein the game control apparatus includes: a plurality of counting devices respectively for counting synchronized with progress of a game, the counting devices being provided so as to be respectively associated with the plurality of characters; a selection opportunity providing device responsive to arrival of the count value of one of the counting devices associated with characters of operation objects at a predetermined value, for providing the player with an opportunity of selecting an action to be taken by the character of operation object from a plurality of choices prepared beforehand via the input apparatus; an automatic selection device responsive to arrival of the count value of one of the counting devices associated with characters (for example, 121) located outside operation objects at a predetermined value, for automatically selecting an action to be taken by the character located outside operation object; an action start ordering device for ordering start of the selected action as regards the character to which the action is assigned, when the player has selected the action in response to the providing of opportunity conducted by the selection opportunity providing device, or when the automatic selection device has selected the action; and a counting control device responsive to start of action of the character, for decreasing a count value of the counting device corresponding to the character who has started the action by a value depending on a kind of the started action.
In the same way as the ninth aspect of the invention, according to the tenth aspect, the change of the waiting time according to the action content appears not before the action but after the action, even when the decrease quantity of the count value of the counting device is differentiated according to the content (kind) of the action. Even in the case where a trick or magic having a great effect is used, therefore, the game can be advanced quickly without waiting. Such a situation that a character consumes the physical strength due to action and the character cannot take the next action until the physical strength is recovered can be represented. As a result, the reality of the battle or the like of the game is increased. In addition, the action start rapidly follows the action order. The game thus advances quickly. In addition, as for the characters located outside operation object of the player as well, the selection and start of action can be done continuously and rapidly in the same way as the character of the operation object. As a result, the game advances with further nimbler tempo.
In accordance with an eleventh aspect of the present invention, as regards each of the plurality of characters in the game system according to the tenth aspect of the invention, processing from the counting conducted by the counting device to decrease of the count value is repeated from a predetermined start position on the game until a predetermined condition is satisfied. Even in the case where use of tricks or magic having great effects is ordered as actions by the player, therefore, those actions are executed without waiting excessively, in the same way as the seventh aspect of the invention. As a result, the tempo of the game can be kept nimble.
In accordance with a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the game system according to the eleventh aspect of the invention, the plurality of characters are divided into an ally party (110) including characters of operation object and an enemy party (120), in a field (101) on the game screen in which the characters are disposed,a first area (102) in which one of the ally party and the enemy party is disposed and a second area (103) in which the other of the ally party and the enemy party is disposed are set, and initial values in the start positions of the counting devices concerning characters disposed in the first area are set to values relatively lower than initial values in the start positions of the counting devices concerning characters disposed in the second area.
According to the twelfth aspect, the count value concerning a character of the party disposed in the first area arrives at the predetermined value later than the count value concerning a character of the party disposed in the second area. As a result, the character in the first area is late in starting action and is in a disadvantageous position. By utilizing the relation between the count value of counting device and the action start time according to the tenth and eleventh aspects of the invention, characters can be easily provided with advantages or disadvantages. Thus the pleasure of the game can be increased.
In accordance with a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the second area (103) is set so as to encircle the first area (102) in the game system according to the twelfth aspect of the invention.
On the game screen, therefore, the characters disposed in the first area are represented as if they are surrounded by the characters disposed in the second area. Thus, the player can intuitively grasp the advantageous or disadvantageous situation depending on the area.
In accordance with a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the game system according to the twelfth or thirteenth aspect of the invention, the second area (103) is further divided into a plurality of small areas (103a), and as one of actions which can be selected by the characters, there is prepared an action of area effect type which exerts influence upon parameters of all characters disposed in the first area (102) or one of the small areas (103a). In the case where action of area effect type is executed, therefore, all characters of the party disposed in the first area are influenced by the action. As for the party disposed in the second area, however, characters disposed in different small areas are not influenced. As a result, an advantageous or disadvantageous situation of a party depending upon the area can be produced more clearly.
In accordance with a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system including: a display apparatus (11) capable of displaying a game screen (100); an input apparatus (14) for outputting a signal corresponding to operation of a player; and a game control apparatus (2) for displaying characters of an ally party (110) including at least one character (111) set as operations objects of the player and characters of an enemy party (120) on a virtual field (101) set in the game screen, and maksing respective character take action in accordance with a predetermined program while referring to the output signal of the input apparatus, wherein the game control apparatus includes a character disposition device for setting a first area (102) and a second area (103) in the field and determining positions of respective characters on the field so as to dispose one of the ally party and the enemy party in the first area and dispose the other of the ally party and the enemy party in the second area, and wherein the second area is set so as to encircle the first area.
According to the fifteenth aspect, the characters disposed in the first area are represented as if they are surrounded by the characters disposed in the second area. The fifteenth aspect may be combined with the tenth aspect of the invention. In this case, the count value of a counting device concerning a character disposed in the first area is set so as to be relatively lower than the count value of a counting device concerning a character disposed in the second area. By doing so, it becomes possible to produce an advantageous or disadvantageous situation according to the area in the same way as the thirteenth aspect of the invention. It becomes possible for the player to intuitively grasp the situation.
In accordance with a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the game system according to the fifteenth aspect of the invention,the second area (103) is further divided into a plurality of small areas (103a), and as one of actions which can be selected by the characters, there is prepared an action of area effect type which exerts influence upon parameters of all characters disposed in the first area (102) or one of the small areas (103a). In the case where action of area effect type is executed, therefore, all characters of the party disposed in the first area are influenced by the action. As for the party disposed in the second area, however, characters disposed in different small areas are not influenced. As a result, an advantageous or disadvantageous situation of a party depending upon the area can be produced more clearly.
In accordance with a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium (6) having a game program recorded thereon to display a plurality of characters including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of the player on a game screen (100), and make respective characters take action while referring to directions given by a player via a predetermined input apparatus (14), wherein the program is formed so as to make the computer (2) function as: counting devices for counting synchronized with progress of a game, the counting devices being provided so as to be respectively associated with the characters of operation objects; an action control device responsive to arrival of a count value of one of the counting devices at a predetermined value, for executing processing required to make a character of the operation object take action in response to directions given from the player via the input apparatus; and a counting control device responsive to start of action of the character made by the processing of the action control device, for decreasing a count value of the counting device by a value depending on a kind of the started action.
According to the seventeenth aspect, the program recorded on a storage medium is read by the computer. As a result, the game system according to the first aspect of the present invention can be formed.
In accordance with an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium (6) having a game program recorded thereon to display a plurality of characters including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of the player on a game screen (100), and make respective characters take action while referring to directions given by a player via a predetermined input apparatus (14), wherein the program is formed so as to make the computer (2) function as: counting devices for counting synchronized with progress of a game, the counting devices being provided so as to be respectively associated with the characters of operation objects; a selection opportunity providing device responsive to arrival of the count value of a counting device at a predetermined value, for providing the player with an opportunity of selecting an action to be taken by the character of operation object from a plurality of choices prepared beforehand via the input apparatus; an action start ordering device for ordering start of the selected action as regards the character of the operation object, when the player has selected the action in response to the providing of opportunity conducted by the selection opportunity providing device; and a counting control device responsive to start of action of the character, for decreasing a count value of the counting device by a value depending on a kind of the started action.
According to the eighteenth aspect, the program recorded on a storage medium is read by the computer. As a result, the game system according to the ninth aspect of the present invention can be formed.
In accordance with a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium (6) having a game program recorded thereon to display a plurality of characters including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of the player on a game screen (100), and make respective characters take action while referring to directions given by a player via a predetermined input apparatus (14), wherein the program is formed so as to make the computer function as: a plurality of counting devices respectively for counting synchronized with progress of a game, the counting devices being provided so as to be respectively associated with the plurality of characters; a selection opportunity providing device responsive to arrival of the count value of one of the counting devices associated with characters of operation objects at a predetermined value, for providing the player with an opportunity of selecting an action to be taken by the character of operation object from a plurality of choices prepared beforehand via the input apparatus; an automatic selection device responsive to arrival of the count value of one of the counting devices associated with characters located outside operation objects at a predetermined value, for automatically selecting an action to be taken by the character located outside operation object; an action start ordering device for ordering start of the selected action as regards the character to which the action is assigned, when the player has selected the action in response to the providing of opportunity conducted by the selection opportunity providing device, or when the automatic selection device has selected the action; and a counting control device responsive to start of action of the character, for decreasing a count value of the counting device corresponding to the character who has started the action by a value depending on a kind of the started action.
According to the nineteenth aspect, the program recorded on a storage medium is read by the computer. As a result, the game system according to the tenth aspect of the present invention can be formed.
In accordance with a twentieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium (6) having a game program recorded thereon to display characters of an ally party (110) including at least one character (111) set as operation objects of a player and characters of an enemy party (120) on a virtual field (101) set in the game screen, and making respective characters take action while referring to directions given by the player via a predetermined input apparatus (14), wherein the program is formed so as to make the computer function as a character disposition device for setting a first area (102) and a second area (103) in the field and determining positions of respective characters on the field so as to dispose one of the ally party and the enemy party in the first area and dispose the other of the ally party and the enemy party in the second area, and wherein the second area is set so as to encircle the first area.
According to the twentieth aspect, the program recorded on a storage medium is read by the computer. As a result, the game system according to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention can be formed.